Rocket Launcher (Q3)
In Quake 3 Arena, the Rocket Launcher, or "RL", fires powerful rockets. These generate Splash Damage, which do damage around the rocket's point of impact. The Rocket Launcher is a popular weapon, so expect some resistance when trying to get it. When someone kills someone with a Rocket Launcher, the game summary will announce something like "Grunt ate Bitterman's rocket." on direct hit kills or "Wrack almost dodged Gorre's rocket." on splash damage kills. Strategies *Because the Rocket launcher's usefulness, its often a hotly-contested weapon, expect some resistance if you are going for it, especially in FFA mode, which everyone you face is hostile. *Due to Quake 3's fast-paced nature, it can be incredibly difficult to directly hit a target with a rocket. Instead, utilize the rocket's splash damage by hitting your target's feet. While this usually won't kill them in one shot, it can do a lot of damage. It usually takes around two to three rockets near a target to kill him. Aim at the ground and walls near him. *Strafe aim and movement flow has a great effects on rocket's path. With some close observation and mathcrafting it's months of work to figure out the Rockets' flight path and timing with experience. *Standard player speed (324ups) is a third of the standard rocket flight speed (900-1000ups). That means rocket takes the same distance in one second, where it takes player 3 seconds to reach on a flat terrain. That flight time obviously changes within' the angle you shoot, distance and enemy's movement pattern. *If you are low on health and in a situation where you know you're almost definitely about to die, simply pull out the rocket launcher and fire randomly. If someone's that close to killing you, then blind fury can often triumph over strategic attacks. Just don't aim too close to the ground or walls as you may kill yourself, something particularly undesirable in FFA mode. *Rocket Launchers can be used as an area denial weapon, keep your foe from entering a location and blast it out, you can also use the rockets to cover important items. *If you're up against somebody that has the Rocket Launcher, get away from them. The RL is ineffective past close quarters because of the rocket's speed. When you're out of range, take out a weapon more suited for medium or long range, such as the Lightning Gun or the Railgun. *Make sure you're not near a wall or in tight spaces, because a rocket that hits a wall near you will create splash damage, and the RL user may decide to flood the room with blasts. *Don't try to shoot people sniping with a Railgun. Skilled or not, the opponent will simply sidestep away from your rockets and retaliate with accurate fire. *Only use rocket-jump tactic in desperate situations or when you need to get to higher ground quickly, remember that combine this with quad damage will amplify the effect, but the risk is much higher as well. *Try not to use the Rocket Launcher at very close range, as you may take splash damage, or even killed by your own rocket. Switch to the Shotgun or Gauntlet to avoid this. *If a enemy is using Flight give up and try a different weapons such as machine guns to kill them. The slow rocket speed means unless the enemy is going towards your rocket you will never hit him/her. Gallery File:Quake RL.jpg|Rocket Launcher on First Person View. rocket.jpg|Rocket Launcher in game. Trivia *In Wolfenstein: The New Order, the Rocket Launcher can be seen hanging from a keychain during the opening sequence of Chapter 6. Additionally, it can also be seen in the opening sequence of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood also hanging from a keychain. Category:Quake III Arena weapons Category:Weapons